You've Changed Me
by justsmile17
Summary: One wrong move, and she was stuck being a servant in Monroe's fortress. She could handle that, she's been doing it for the past few months. It was this new job she was being forced to do that she's having a problem with. It was degrading, disgusting and yet..he was completely different from anyone she's ever known. Handsome. Sweet. Selfless. Damn, she was in trouble. Danny/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wake up, you worthless lazy lump!" Aurelia was literally shaken awake by the ugly Head Maid. "You overslept! General Monroe doesn't like to be kept waiting." Aurelia took a moment to glare at the horrid woman's retreating back before scrambling out of bed to throw on her uniform: a knee length black skirt, a white button down shirt, a red sweater, black stockings and plain black shoes. Quickly she twisted her long hair into a low bun at the base of her neck as she rushed out of the room.

General Monroe's breakfast was already waiting on a tray in the kitchen when she got there, so she quickly took it and left before she could be yelled at again. She kept her head down as she traveled through the hallways until she finally reached Monroe's office. The officer standing outside his door gave her a brief nod before opening it for her.

Aurelia entered the long room her manner shy and quiet, but her eyes darted around the white room, taking in everything she could. The large map on the table in the corner, the books and papers scattered across his desk, the….necklace in his hands? She frowned. What an odd shape… is that silver?

She chanced a glance at the man holding it. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. The look on his face was pensive and thoughtful. She placed the tray on the end of his desk, snapping him out of his daze. "Ah Ms. Hart," he said in that smooth voice of his, subtly slipping the necklace into his pocket. Pretending she didn't notice, Aurelia poured his coffee into a mug and placed it in front of him. "Thank you," he murmured, his fingers trailing around this rim. "Ms. Hart… what would you do if someone was mad at you? How would you earn their forgiveness?"

Shocked that she was being asked a direct question, Aurelia almost dropped Monroe's egg sandwich all over his desk. "I- umm, well it would depend on the person. An apology is usually a good way to start. Maybe a gift, I don't know." He nodded slowly, looking at her with that same thoughtful look on his face. "Is there anything else you need, General Monroe?" She picked up the tray hesitating. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Yes. Take your hair down."

She stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Did I stutter?" He asked, slowly rising from his chair. "Take your hair down." Confused and more then a little apprehensive, Aurelia gently put the tray down and pulled out her hair tie, allowing her wavy dark red hair to tumble over her shoulders and down her back. "How old are you, Ms. Hart?" He asked, slowly beginning to circle her, looking her up and down.

"18," Aurelia murmured absently. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what he was planning. "Sir," she added quickly, almost forgetting whom she was talking to.

"You see, I have this new…guest," _prisoner,_ she thought automatically. "Staying at my home. He's not very happy with me at the moment. I'm trying to think of ideas to show him that I'm not all that bad, and you have provided me with the perfect opportunity."

Aurelia clasped her hands in front of her, knuckles turning white. Her heart was pounding but her face was blank. "Me, sir?"

"Yes, you. When he arrived here, I offered him anything he wanted to make him feel at home. Food. Books. Women." Her heart sunk all the way down to the tip of her toes. "You're a beautiful young woman. Innocent." She almost scoffed at this. Boy was she a brilliant actress. "Slender, but curvy in all the necessary places. Big doe-like eyes that are a startling silver-gray. Any guy would be crazy to pass up a night with you. And my guest is a regular 17-year-old red-blooded teenager. Believe me, I remember what it's like to be his age. It's perfect!"

Perfect? Perfect?! Aurelia had the sudden urge to pick up the pen laying on his desk and stab him in the neck. Unfortunately it wouldn't kill him right away, he'd call his guards and she'd never get out alive. "So let me see if I have this right… You're whoring me out to make this guy like you? Why would I agree to that?" She couldn't do anything to stop the hard edge to her voice, and Monroe certainly picked up on it.

"First of all," his voice turned dangerously soft. Aurelia almost took a step back. The volatile man with a temper was way too close. "Who said I was giving you a choice? Let's not forget who was caught stealing from whom. I was the one who let you off easy. Sergeant Strausser wanted to kill you…or worse," he told Aurelia with a significant look. She held back a cold shiver. She knew exactly what Strausser had planned for her. "So how about this. You do what you're told or I'll give you to Strausser. If I find out the kid is still unhappy…I give you to Strausser. Deal?"

His smile looked a little manic, but Aurelia wasn't scared. In fact, she was almost shaking with rage. This man was a monster and he deserved to die. How could he be so cruel?

"You're not a virgin, are you?" He asked, almost as an afterthought.

Her mouth flopped open. "What if I was?"

"Are you?"

"No, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" he grinned. Furious, Aurelia took a step forward her fists clenched, but he didn't notice. "Officer Smith!" He shouted at the door. Another man came in almost immediately and stood at attention. Aurelia had to force herself to take a step back again.

"General?"

"Go get Candice and bring her here immediately."

"Of course, sir." The man saluted and left.

"General Monroe," Aurelia spoke up to get his attention. "What about my job? Mrs. Holstead will be expecting me to complete my duties-"

Monroe waved his hand carelessly. "I will talk to Mrs. Holstead. You're main focus is making the kid happy. Think you can do that?"

Apparently she didn't have a choice. "Yes sir," she murmured.

At that moment the door opened and a tall leggy blonde sauntered into the room, wearing a short flowy dress and heels. Aurelia knew what her job was in less then a second. Maybe it was the not so subtle once over that Monroe gave her.

"You asked for me, General?" The young woman asked in a coy voice. She didn't glance at Aurelia once.

"Yes, Candice, I need you to take my young friend Aurelia here and give her a makeover. Teach her your seductive ways and what not."

Candice turned to her with a doubtful look on her face. "I can do my best," she said slowly, circling her much like Monroe did earlier. "Though it will probably take me all day." Aurelia wrinkled her nose. What could she possibly do to her that would take all day?

"That's fine. Come to me when she's ready." He turned back to his desk, obviously dismissing them.

Candice turned to Aurelia and jerked her head towards the door, indicating that she should follow her. Candice led her back to her room, which was actually pretty spacious. "You're lucky, I just had one of the maids fill up the bathtub." She gave Aurelia a condescending look, taking in her uniform. "I guess you can use it. Scrub everything, make sure there's no dirt." And with that she turned and flopped back on the bed. Well thanks for being so generous, bitch.

Rolling her eyes, Aurelia stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, maybe a little harder then necessary. Slowly, she stripped out of her uniform and stepped into the tub, sighing in pleasure as the warm water touched her skin. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath like this. They always washed in the river, most times without even a proper bar of soap. So Aurelia took her time, lathering up and scrubbing her body and hair twice.

Her mind wandered as she rested her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. She worked so hard to get where she was. One stupid move got her caught in the first place. It was just supposed to be a recon mission, but she had to go and get ballsy. She saw a gun resting against one of the buildings and made to grab it, but Strausser grabbed her instead. Luckily Monroe didn't kill her and just threw her to Mrs. Holstead. Since she was stuck in Monroe's building, she figured she'd make the best of it. The first maid who served Monroe mysteriously got food poisoning and was fired. The second was caught with some jewelry in her pocket. Aurelia never did find out what happened to her and still felt a small twinge of guilt. Small, because the girl was a raging bitch. Finally, Aurelia was assigned to Monroe, and had been for the past month. And now… she was just an 18 year old girl who was blackmailed into being a hooker to some kid, all to make Monroe happy. She had sex all of one time, and it was not a pleasant experience. How the hell was she supposed to do this?

"Hey! Hurry up in there! What, did you drown or something?" Candice pounded on the door and walked away, chortling at her lame joke. Seriously?

Gritting her teeth, Aurelia held her breath and submerged her body under the water, only surfacing when her lungs started screaming for air. Taking her sweet time, she dried herself off with the white towel lying on the counter before wrapping it tightly around her body.

"Finally," Candice muttered when she emerged from the bathroom. "Here, put this on." Aurelia took the short, thin robe from her and turned around to slip it on. She could hear Candice muttering something under her breath. "Sit here," she pointed to two chairs facing each other. "And put your right leg on the other chair."

Aurelia frowned, but did as she was told. "What are you going to do?"

"This is wax," Candice explained, kneeling next to her leg and picking up a bowl and a wooden stick. "I'm going to be putting this on your leg, putting this strip on top of it and then peeling it off."

"Ow," Aurelia hissed, jerking her leg back. "Shit, that's hot!"

"Of course it is! How else do you expect to get rid of all the hair on your legs?"

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" Aurelia muttered sullenly, wincing as Candice applied more wax on her leg.

Candice laughed. "Believe me, hon, hairy legs is one of the least sexy things in the world. Consider yourself lucky, many women don't get this luxury anymore."

"This is a luxury?"

"Sure. Before the power went out I can remember my mom going to get waxed all the time."

"How old were you?" Aurelia asked softly, knowing this was a touchy subject for many people.

"10," Candice said shortly. See? Touchy. They were silent as Candice finished applying the strips. "Ready? On 3. 1…2…_rip."_

"OW! Shit! Fuck! You said on 3! What happened to 3!" Aurelia yelled, clenching her eyes shut.

Candice grinned. "It's less painful if you don't expect it."

"Says who?" Aurelia muttered, eying her as she gripped the next strip. Clenching the sides of the chair, Aurelia gritted her teeth and was completely silent as Candice proceeded to strip off every hair on her legs, under her armpits (_Why bother? Who's going to be looking under there anyway?)_ and attacking her eyebrows with a silver instrument that she called tweezers.

They had a 30-minute argument about waxing her most private place. Aurelia balked immediately and refused to budge, which frustrated Candice to no end. She tried explaining all the benefits, but Aurelia just placed her hands over her ears and shook her head. They finally compromised on "touching it up" which was one of the most mortifying experiences of Aurelia's life.

The next argument lasted a bit longer.

"I'm not wearing that," Aurelia said flatly, crossing her arms. "It's practically see through!"

"So? You're not going to be wearing it long and he's going to be seeing you naked anyway!"

"No."

There was a lot hand gestures and cursing as Aurelia found something wrong with each of the nightgowns that Candice presented to her. "Dammit Aurelia, you have to pick something!" Candice yelled, throwing the last option on the bed in frustration.

"I'm sorry okay?" Aurelia yelled back, gripping her hair. "I woke up this morning just a regular maid and now I had almost every hair ripped off my body, my nails clipped and trimmed, my hair brushed and styled, I'm wearing a lace bra and incomplete underwear, I have to wear a ridiculously short dress and have sex with a guy I don't even know! I'm 18 years old I didn't ask for any of this!"

Candice's face softened a bit. "Okay," she said softly. "Just relax. I think I might have something…" Her voice was muffled as she searched in the very back of her closet. "It's not exactly General Monroe's preference so I never wear it, but…what about this one?"

Aurelia paused, looking at it. Extremely modest compared to everything else she was shown. It was a red nightgown with thin spaghetti straps and black lace material interwoven under the bust. At least it wasn't see through or had inappropriate slits.

"Here, try it on."

Aurelia caught the nightgown before it hit her face and went into the bathroom to quickly slip it on. A little short for her taste, ending just about mid thigh, but not too bad. It was tighter around her chest but flowed loosely after that.

"Hmm," Candice said when she came back out. "Your boobs are bigger than I thought they were."

"Thanks?" Aurelia went to stand next to her in front of the mirror. Candice moved behind her and twisted her hair into a low bun, pulling out certain pieces to frame her face. She added the thin white robe and handed her a pair of strappy sandals. "Don't even argue with me about these, I let you wear that so you can deal with these. Besides aren't they gorgeous?"

No. It took all of her athleticism and training to not fall. This was ridiculous. Why would anyone wear something like this?

"Good. Now remember, act confident. Make all your movements smooth and slow. Act like you're into it, even if you're not. It helps if you detach yourself as much as possible," she added softly, seeing the stricken look on Aurelia's face. "Like it's happening to someone else. Okay?"

Candice continued to supply her with other tips and techniques for the last hour as they ate a quick meal. Aurelia couldn't seem to eat much. Her stomach was filled with dread and revulsion. By the time they were walking back to Monroe's office, Candice's voice was a dull buzz in her head. This was surreal. How could this have happened to her? She blanched. What would her parents think if they could see her now? Or her brothers? Nate would probably pretend he didn't know her. Ryder would fall to the ground hysterically laughing. Jared, however, would rush to get her a blanket to cover herself all while lecturing her on the importance of self-esteem and modesty. Her throat felt tight. Damn, she missed them.

She frowned, chasing the thought away. To distract herself she looked around. "Don't you need an officer to escort you?"

Candice snorted. "No. Everyone knows not to mess with Monroe's girls. We're pretty much allowed to do what we want." They stopped outside his office doors. "Ready?"

"I think I'm going to puke."

"That's the spirit!" Candice grinned, before nodding to the officer to open the door. "General Monroe. May I present to you the new and improved Aurelia!"

Gritting her teeth, Aurelia followed Candice up to where Monroe was standing, desperately concentrating on not wobbling in these ridiculous heels. Monroe smiled as she came to a stop in front of him. "Wonderful Candice! She's perfect."

"I know," Candice said smugly, sending Aurelia a wink over his shoulder.

"Come, Aurelia, and I'll take you to meet Danny." Aurelia grimaced at Candice before following Monroe. Danny…not a bad name. Though with the way her luck has been going over the past year he's going to turn out to be a chubby kid with acne and a premature receding hairline. She shuddered. Monroe stopped outside a door on one of the lower levels with yet another guard standing outside it. He didn't even bother to knock, just opened the door and walked right in, motioning for her to wait there.

"Hello Danny. How are you settling in?" Monroe asked.

"Considering the fact that I was kidnapped and brought here against my will, just fine, thanks." Hmm, his voice was kind of sexy. Low and husky with just the right amount of sarcasm.

"Okay, you're still mad. And I understand that. But I want to make it up to you, so I got you a little present. Aurelia!" Steeling herself, Aurelia closed her eyes and muttered a few choice words under her breath. She really, really, needed to figure out an escape plan. Honestly, what had she gotten herself into?

**Review please! Let me know what you think! Unfortunately, finals week is coming up so I won't have as much time to work on the next chapter, but I'll post it as soon as it's done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, it really puts a smile on my face! You guys are awesome!**

**I do not own Revolution, just my o/c's.**

Resigning herself to her fate, she stepped up next to Monroe. "Danny, I'd like you to meet Aurelia. Aurelia, this is Danny."

Aurelia looked at Danny for the first time and was surprised. He was tall, maybe a little under 6', with golden blonde hair that fell over his forehead and reached down the back of his neck. His face was smooth, and he definitely wasn't chubby; he looked lean and fit. His piercing blue eyes were confused as they looked at her, then widened as they took in her outfit. She guessed it was obvious what she was here for. But boy, was he good-looking.

"Aurelia is going to be here for whatever you need."

Danny looked back to Monroe, his eyes still wide. "I didn't ask for this-"

Monroe grinned. "I know, Danny. That's why they call it a present. Enjoy."

"Wait-" Danny began, but it was too late. The door closed and they were alone. Danny and Aurelia stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought. Trying to remember everything Candice had told her, Aurelia kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly reached up and undid the clasp holding her hair up. For the second time that day, her long hair tumbled down over her shoulders, almost matching the deep red of the dress. Next, she allowed the robe to slide down her arms and pool at her feet. She fought a shiver as the cool air touched her skin. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, Aurelia walked over to Danny until she was right in front of him. His eyes were still wide and he hadn't moved – she briefly wondered if he was in shock. _Pretend it's happening to someone else._ Her hands reached up to gently rest on his chest as she tilted her head up. Both of their breathing grew heavier as her lips hovered just inches away from his.

_Oh, suck it up Hart!_ Closing her eyes, she finally closed the distance. His soft lips were unresponsive for a long moment… and then his hands reached out to clench her hips, pulling her closer to him. She let out a gasp when she felt his body against hers and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Confused by the sudden flurry of emotions rushing through her body, her mind went blank. Her hands trailed up his chest to latch onto his long hair.

Should kissing a stranger feel this good? She wondered dimly.

Just as suddenly as this whole mess started, Danny wrenched his head back, stumbling back a few steps. Startled, Aurelia opened her eyes and gave herself a quick shake. What just happened? "Look, you're very beautiful and everything but I can't- I can't do this," He panted, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Oh thank god," she exhaled, feeling her body relax immensely.

"I'm sorry I just- wait…what?" Danny asked, looking confused again.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to have sex with you?" Aurelia asked over her shoulder as she bent over to pick up the robe. _Shit, that came out wrong. Way to go tactless._ "Uh…" she spun back around quickly to catch the slightly offended look on his face. "Not that you aren't good-looking, because you are! And that kiss was.. was.. great, amazing really, and I'm sure you would have been very good, but I don't know you."

He looked amused at her rambling. "You didn't want to do this? So then why…?"

She gave him a significant look. "Let's just say Monroe doesn't exactly give you many choices. Actually any choices really." She threw her robe back on as she staggered over to the only chair in the room and sat down with a sigh. "You don't mind if I take these off do you? They are absolutely killing my feet, I don't know why anybody would ever want to wear them. Although.." She said slowly, fingering the long heel. "They'd probably make a good weapon."

Shrugging, she tossed them on the floor before getting up and shoving the chair and small table to the side. She threw open the curtains and began running her hands over the windows.

"If you're checking the locks on the window don't bother. They don't have any," Danny finally spoke up, moving closer.

"I figured as much, but it can't hurt to check." She sighed, closing the curtains again and putting the chair back into its original position. Fully conscious of the fact that this boy was scrutinizing her, Aurelia avoided eye contact and wandered around the room restlessly, pretending to be interested in the furniture.

"Say you were able to open the window," Danny broke the silence. "How would you have scaled down a brick building?"

Aurelia shrugged. "Tied a couple of sheets together, propelled myself down in the middle of the night, fought the guards at the gate and gotten the hell out of here."

The corner of Danny's mouth lifted up. "In that outfit?"

She looked down at her skimpy nightdress. "Ideally I'd find some pants first, but yes, in this outfit." She paused looking him up and down. "I bet I could take you with one hand behind my back while wearing those monstrosities."

Danny eyed her doubtfully. "If you say so."

Rolling her eyes and bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet, she beckoned him forward. "C'mon Sunshine. Rush me."

"What? No-"

"Don't be a chicken, Daniel, c'mon."

"I'm not going to hit a girl-"

"Trust me," Aurelia snorted. "You won't be able to." She huffed in annoyance when she saw his hesitation. "Ignore this ridiculous outfit-" this time he snorted. "-And pretend I'm one of Monroe's captains or majors."

Setting his jaw, Danny's face grew serious and Aurelia knew he was picturing someone else. His eyes were full of pain and fury as he took the few steps forward. She knew right away that when he drew his right arm back that he was just going through the motions and didn't want to hurt her. Her left forearm came up to block his half-assed punch, and in the same motion she grabbed the front of his shirt with her right hand, hooked her heel behind his ankle and pushed, following the motion of his body until she was kneeling next to him. Danny's eyes widened as he was knocked off balanced and fell to the floor with a thump. With a wide smirk on her face she patted his chest, a very well defined chest. She should probably stop touching him now. "See?"

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" The guard at the door asked in a gruff voice.

That was all the warning they got before the doorknob started turning. Self-preservation pushing to the forefront of her mind, Aurelia quickly threw her leg over his hips and grabbed the sides of his face so that she could press her lips to his.

"What are you guys-" The guard stopped short after opening the door. He was a relatively young guy, and his eyes widened at the position he found them in.

Aurelia slowly sat up, her eyes flashing as she glared at him. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"I heard a loud noise-"

She rolled her eyes and sent Danny a 'can you believe this guy' look. "You're probably going to be hearing a lot of loud noises. If you barge in here again, I'll make sure to let General Monroe know just how much we appreciate your interruptions-"

"Uh, no there's no need for that. Sorry for interrupting," he mumbled, eyes on the floor as he backed out of the room and closed the door.

Aurelia glanced down to see Danny staring up at her with an amused half smile on his face. "What?" She asked.

"Are you just going to sit here all night?"

To Aurelia's complete surprise she found herself smirking back at him and saying, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and she scrambled to get off him. She backed up to the chair and sat down at the edge of it. Holy shit was she actually _flirting_ with him? Sure he was good-looking, but wasn't she supposed to be pissed off that she was basically being forced to have sex with him? She chanced a glance at him from underneath her eyelashes. It was probably the combination of his golden blonde hair and the thoughtful yet brooding expression on his face. She'd always been naturally curious, and he was a puzzle that she had yet to solve. Her eyes followed him as he got up from the floor and took a seat on the bed.

"So, how did you become one of Monroe's "guests"?" He hesitated, the distrust on his face evident. She rolled her eyes. "Listen Sunshine, we're going to be stuck in here for hours, so why not make some conversation?"

"This is ridiculous," Danny said angrily, getting up from the bed and stalking towards the door. "I'll just tell the officer to get Monroe and let him know that I appreciate the offer but-"

"No!" Aurelia shouted a little louder then necessary as she ran and grabbed his arm, tugging it so he turned around to face her. "Please don't! If he knows you're not happy then he'll- he'll-" Aurelia swallowed hard. "Please, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but can you tell him that we did? I'll sleep on the floor or in the chair, I swear!"

Danny glanced down at where her hands were clutching his arm and frowned. "Why?" He paused, realization dawning in his eyes. "What does Monroe have on you?"

Her hand slipped off his arm as she looked away. "It's a long story," She said slowly, sitting back down on the chair, curling her legs up under her. "I swiped a gun a couple of months ago and got caught. By the Militia. The guy who caught me wanted to kill me or…" She shook her head and put a smile on her face. "Anyway, Monroe was the one who ordered me to be sent to work here as a maid, and here I am, 7 months and 16 days later."

"A maid? You mean you're not..?"

Aurelia laughed. "I don't know whether to be proud of my acting skills or offended that you think I do this regularly. Monroe only came up with this whole ridiculous thing this morning!"

"Hold on. Did you say you tried to steal a gun?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded, at least having the decency to look embarrassed. "Who in their right mind tries to steal a gun? Everyone knows that it's against Militia rules – you could have been hanged!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sunshine, but I don't need the lecture, I already know that it was stupid. The gun was just resting against the side of a building and there was no one around. How was I supposed to know that it belonged to a Militia officer? And besides, we were talking about you first. What makes you so special that Monroe would spend his precious time thinking up ideas to make you happy?"

This time Danny looked away. He was silent for a long moment. Aurelia recognized the pained and angry expression on his face, so she stayed quiet as well, just waiting for him to speak. She could tell that this was going to be a longer story then she had originally thought.

"You know, it's funny how one of the worst days of your life can start out like any other," he began slowly, still looking off into the distance. "I was in the house when Monroe's men came. I saw them talking to my dad and I panicked. Came out with a crossbow and told them they couldn't take him." He shook his head, his eyes closed. "Everything got so crazy so fast. One of the Monroe's men pointed his gun at me, then one of the villagers pulled out his gun… Everyone was yelling… and then my dad stepped in between the soldier and I. The gun went off and my dad, he-"

His voice broke here and her heart gave a strange twinge. It was clear to Aurelia that Danny hadn't talked about this before with anyone. She quietly got up from the chair and sat next to him on the bed, placing her hand on top of his. He looked at it for a second before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I don't even remember shooting the bow, I just remember being so angry. It was a massacre after that. We had pitchforks and shovels while they had guns. It was over quickly. Two men dragged me away from my dad, threw me into the wagon and that was the last I saw of him." He looked up at her, his eyes watery. "My dad died because I was stupid enough to try and fight. He told me to stop but I didn't listen."

She shook her head. "It was an accident Danny. You were trying to be strong, you were standing up for your dad! Was it carefully planned out? No, but those things never are. But that doesn't mean you have to stop fighting. Hell, I've been fighting the Militia since I was 4 years old. I've had a slight setback but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Are you?" Danny rolled his eyes at her clichéd speech, but she could see the corner of his mouth lift slightly. "Seriously though, I'm sorry to hear about your dad. Are you absolutely sure that he's…"

He nodded. "If he was alive he would have been brought here by now. The shot looked pretty fatal."

Aurelia shifted uncomfortably. "I've been told that it helps if you can sympathize with a person who's in pain. I'm not really sure how this would help, but I know what it's like to lose a parent, so I can understand what you're going through."

"It does help," he said softly, looking down at her hand on top of is again. "Thanks."

She nodded, her stomach doing funny flips. "Sure. This doesn't help me understand why you're so special to Monroe though," she said, slipping her hand away.

"I don't know why," he shrugged. "Although, I think it has something to do with my mom."

"Your mom?"

"She died when I was three or four. At least I thought she did. Turns out she's here."

"Here? But why?"

"I don't know, she hasn't talked about it. She just looks at me with this hopeful look in her eyes. I don't even know what to say to her."

"What's her name?" Aurelia asked, frowning.

"Rachel. Why?"

"There's a woman that all the maids talk about, her name's is Rachel. Only thing is, she's been here for over ten years."

Danny fell back against the pillows. "Ten years?" He repeated in disbelief. "She's been here all this time? But why?"

"I don't know." A wicked smile began to take over her face. "But I can probably find out."

**What do you guys think? I really tried to capture all the emotions running through Aurelia's mind. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry that it's taken me so long to put a new chapter up. I had a serious case of writer's block plus the new school year, it kind of got put on the back burner for a little while. I really wanted to make sure this was a good chapter for you guys so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own any of the Revolution characters or plot, just my o/c's.**

The next morning Aurelia woke up sweating. Blinking in confusion, she looked around the unfamiliar room before her eyes landed on the blonde boy wrapped around her. Her head somehow ended up resting on his arm, his other arm was thrown lazily around her waist, and one of his legs was entangled between hers.

She frowned as his soft breath tickled her ear, trying to think back to last night. How did they end up in this position? She vaguely remembered brainstorming ways that she could get in to see his mother before they both ended up yawning. Danny had told her that he didn't mind sharing the bed and they each got in on separate sides. She did, however, remember that they weren't touching when they fell asleep. At all. She was positive because she laid awake for a long time, her heart pounding for some unknown reason. It was oddly distracting to feel the body heat coming inches away from her.

Even now her stomach was doing strange flips that she wasn't too fond of. Biting back the string of curses that threatened to spew from her mouth, Aurelia slowly and quietly extracted herself from Danny's arms and slipped out of bed.

Aurelia threw on her robe, put on the ridiculous heels and moved quietly to open the door. The guard, a different one from last night, turned to look at her as she walked out the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but then looked down at her outfit and stopped.

"I'm just going to get breakfast," she stated, waiting to see if she would be allowed. The guard looked in front of him and didn't even acknowledge her. Shrugging Aurelia continued down the hallway to the kitchens. She was shocked at the lack of security. Candice was absolutely right about what she said yesterday. All you have to do is act like one of Monroe's girls and no one stops you. The guards would look at her and then look away. Some of their gazes lingered, leering at her with disgusting looks in their eyes.

Not one to be intimidated, Aurelia sneered right back and kept walking. It was a small miracle when she saw her favorite cook hustling around the kitchen. Mabel was about 60 years old with short gray hair and a soft, plump body. Aurelia first met Mabel after dropping a whole tray of food all over the kitchen floor on her very first day working here. Mabel chewed her out for a good twenty minutes, and then helped her clean up the mess.

Mabel glanced at her as she walked past, arm full of vegetables, before doing a double take. "What in God's name are you wearing, child?" She demanded, stopping short.

"It's my new uniform," Aurelia smirked sarcastically, plucking one of the clean carrots from her basket and leaning against the counter. "What, don't you like it?"

"Don't you go using that attitude on me, young lady," Mabel scolded over her shoulder as she resumed her work.

Aurelia sighed, taking a bite from the carrot. "Sorry Mabel." Mabel seemed to be the only person to make her feel ashamed, like she did something wrong.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I brought up Monroe's breakfast yesterday morning and next thing I knew he was coming up with this ridiculous plan to make one of his "guests" happy. I have no choice."

A horrified look crossed Mabel's face. "That monster is making you… turning you into a…"

Aurelia frowned as Mabel's face started to turn red as she sputtered in disbelief. Casting a worried looking at the other people scurrying around them, Aurelia quickly crossed the room and lowered her voice. "Calm down Mabel, it's okay. The kid's actually really nice, he's not forcing me to do anything that I don't want to do."

"A kid?" She asked, her voice sounding relieved. "So it's not some old creep?"

Aurelia wrinkled her nose. "No, thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done."

"I just don't understand," Mabel said slowly, cutting up her carrots. "What's so special about this boy that he's going to such great lengths to keep him happy?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you know about that woman named Rachel?"

There was a slight pause in Mabel's chopping before she resumed. "I don't really know much about her. Just what everyone else knows; she's been here for around 10 years. She's never allowed to leave her room without a guard and yet she can have anything she wants in her room. Not that she ever asks for much."

Aurelia sighed impatiently. "I already know all that Mabel! Are you sure you don't know anything else?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why do you want to know so badly?"

Aurelia didn't hear her question. Who else would know about this woman Rachel? Monroe obviously talks to her. The guards stand outside her door, but how could that help her? The only other person to see her…would be… As casually as she could she asked, "Who's the unlucky maid that has to wait on this woman?"

"Sarah, I think. Why?"

"No reason." She pretended to sigh. "I should get back to my new job. I'll see you later Mabel."

"Hey Aurelia!" Mabel called after her. She turned around. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Who me?" She grinned. "Never."

Aurelia waved one more time before heading out of the kitchen. With one last glance to make sure Mabel wasn't looking, Aurelia abruptly changed directions and headed for the maids quarters instead. On the way she stopped at the closet and grabbed a maids uniform, which she slipped on in the bathroom. She pulled her hair back and made sure to keep her eyes down as she entered the room. If there was one thing she didn't miss it was this narrow room with the rows of beds. No privacy what's so ever.

Aurelia spotted Sarah on the far side of the room. She was an older girl, kind of ditzy and quiet. Aurelia briefly wondered if that was the reason she was assigned to such a guest. If she saw something she probably wouldn't ask questions or draw any conclusions.

"Hey Sarah! Mrs. Holstead asked me to switch with you today, something about needing you in the kitchens, I think they're down a person," Aurelia lied, her voice upbeat and happy.

"Really?" Sarah frowned. "I've been doing this shift for a long time now-"

Aurelia shrugged. "Hey don't ask me how Holstead's mind works. If you want though, I can go get her and bring her here-"

"No, no, I'll take your word for it," Sarah said quickly. "I hate that bitch."

Aurelia grinned. "Tell me about it. If you go to the older woman named Mabel in the kitchens she'll tell you what to do today. Tell her I sent you and she'll even go easy on you."

Sarah gave a relieved sigh and sent her a thankful smile. "Thanks Aurelia. I usually get the breakfast meal from Anthony. The woman's room is on the second floor, third door on the left."

"Sounds good. See you later Sarah!" Aurelia left, barely able to keep the victorious grin off her face. Damn she was good. Anthony was a dark-skinned man who worked in a part of the kitchens that was thankfully nowhere near Mabel. He didn't even ask any questions. All she had to do was say that she was filling in for Sarah and he handed her a breakfast tray. Aurelia continued to keep her head down as she followed Sarah's instructions to Rachel's room.

The guard nodded at her and opened the door. Aurelia's eyes scanned the room quickly and fell on a blonde woman who was standing at the window. She turned when Aurelia entered the room and frowned when she saw who it was.

"Who are you?"

Aurelia blinked, momentarily stunned by the woman in front of her. She looked so much like Danny that there was no doubt in her mind that this was his mother. Her blonde wavy hair went a little bit past her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were piercing. She was definitely an attractive woman. "Uh, " she cleared her throat. "My name is Aurelia, I'll be filling in for Sarah today. Where would you like your breakfast?"

"Over on the table will be fine, thank you."

Aurelia walked across the room and set the table, occasionally stealing glances at the woman. How should she play this? She didn't have that much time before the guard would get suspicious. Might as well just take a step off the cliff and see what happens. "I'm sorry, my curiosity has always gotten the better of me. You're kind of famous around here. Can I ask why General Monroe has been keeping you here for the past ten years?"

The woman's face-hardened. "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"You're right of course," Aurelia said slowly, nodding. "But this information is not for me. You're son is more than a little upset and confused as to how you came back from the dead."

Her breath caught and she had to blink multiple times. "You know my son?" A muscle in her jaw jumped.

Aurelia had to bite her lip to stop a hysterical giggle from escaping. She could only imagine what Danny's mother would say if she knew what Monroe wanted her to do. "You could say that."

Rachel took a step forward involuntarily. "You've seen him recently? Is he okay?"

"Like I said before, he's confused. Personally, I don't blame him. If I believed that my mother has been dead for over the past ten years and then all of the sudden I'm taken prisoner, into the heart of enemy territory no less, and I suddenly find out she's been here all this time….? I'd be confused too. And a lot more suspicious then Danny seems to be."

"Who do you think you are to be able to pass judgment on me or my family? You don't know anything about our situation or what our life is like."

"You're right, I don't," Aurelia agreed, backing down.

Rachel hesitated and then continued, seeming unable to help herself. "You said he was upset. Why? Did something happen?"

Aurelia was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. How do you tell a woman that her husband is dead? Is there any easy way? "He watched his father die. On top of that he thinks it's his fault."

Her hand came up to her mouth as a flicker of emotions crossed Rachel's face. Shock… pain… grief. The most interesting, however, was the flicker of grief that Aurelia saw before Rachel turned away to face the window, her eyes tearing up. "Monroe said something happened, but I didn't believe him," she said softly.

"What does he have against you?" Aurelia asked moving closer, keeping her voice calm. This was it, the answer to the puzzle. She tried to tamp down on her excitement. "How did you get caught all those years ago?"

After a brief pause, Rachel turned around and had just started to open her mouth when there was a knock on the door. "Rachel it's me. Can I come in?" Both of their eyes grew wide as they recognized the voice. It was Monroe. _Dammit. Shit. Fuck. _Aurelia ran through a list of every known curse in the book as well as some that would have caused her mother to have a heart attack.

"Don't tell him I'm here," Aurelia hissed, frantically searching for a place to hide. Why did she have _the worst luck in the world?!_

Behind the curtain? Her feet would be showing. Can't hide behind the dresser. With another whispered curse, Aurelia quickly dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed, making sure none of her limbs were sticking out.

As soon as Aurelia was hidden Rachel crossed the room and opened the door. "I don't know why you bother knocking," she said, stepping back to let him in. Aurelia was impressed by how calm and composed she was. "You can still come in even if I don't want you to." It was interesting, Aurelia thought, watching Rachel's shoes head back over by the window. Monroe just walked right into Danny's room, but he knocks before he comes into Rachel's? What was the deal between the two of them?

It was silent for a while, and Aurelia desperately wished she could see what they were doing? Were there looks being exchanged? Were they looking at something out the window? Finally, Rachel spoke. "He was hurt. Why was Danny hurt? What did they do to him?"

"From now on nothing will touch him Rachel," Monroe said, in that slimy smooth voice of his. "You can see him anytime you want."

"As long as I tell you whatever you want." She stated in a defeated voice. Aurelia began to have a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Well… If I help you… then you help me." He paused as if waiting for an answer. Suddenly Aurelia wasn't too thrilled that she was right yet again. Monroe did want something from her, but for some reason he hasn't gotten it for the past ten years. To keep her this long, happy and unharmed? It must be something big. Something that could change everything. "Rachel?" Another pause. "For the last time, what was Ben working on?"

Aurelia's eyes followed Rachel's shoes as she walked towards her desk. She opened a drawer and took out what sounded like a piece of paper. "We were both working on it," she said, her voice thick with tears. "We worked together. I don't have all the specs, but if you want to turn the power back on, it starts with these pendants. There are twelve of them."

Aurelia missed whatever they said next. She was frozen, seeing nothing and hearing nothing but the pounding of her suddenly frantic heart. She had assumed the secret was big, but this… this could change everything about the world they had come to know. Aurelia had heard stories about times before the power went out, and she often saw the now useless evidence, but the idea of being able to turn it back on was….unimaginable. This was the information that she had been waiting for, the reason she had worked so hard to become Monroe's maid. It was kind of ironic that the only reason she found out about it was because of Monroe's insane idea.

She told herself this at least ten times a day, but now it was more important then ever: she really needed to escape.

Eventually, Aurelia realized that they had stopped talking and the room was filled with silence. She slowly slid out from under the bed and stood dusting herself off. Rachel was standing there, watching her with a wary look on her face. Aurelia didn't know what to think. She had completely underestimated this woman – she was probably one of the few that knew how to turn the power back on.

"Does that idiot really think you know how to turn the power back on?" She asked in an "are you kidding me" voice. "With a pendant? Isn't that like a necklace? How can a necklace turn the power back on?"

Rachel smiled, seeming relieved. "When I was first brought here I tried to tell him that I didn't know anything. But he's so disconnected from the real world that I eventually just made up a story that keeps him occupied. He's so fixated on trying to turn the power back on."

Aurelia laughed and walked over to pick up her silver tray. "He's seriously delusional. You really have him wrapped around your little finger. I'm kind of glad he listens to someone, anyway."

"Are you leaving?" Rachel asked as Aurelia was walking towards the door. "Will you see Danny today?" Aurelia nodded. "Can you tell him I'm sorry? And that I love him very much."

"Of course," Aurelia said softly, and with one last smile she left. As soon as she started walking down the hall, the smile dropped right off her face. She went through the motions – returning the silver tray, taking off the uniform and putting the dress back on – but all the while her mind was racing. She'd talked about this with her brothers, the possibility that the power could be turned back on. The possibility of it was so far fetched that she always used to relate it to the fairy tales her mother used to tell her. A nice thought but could never be possible. She thought back to the silver necklace she found Monroe holding yesterday morning. Was that one of the pendants Rachel was talking about? How could that possibly turn on the power? Even if it did, even if somehow he was able to collect them all, she shuddered to think of the power and control that would give Monroe. He would literally be the most powerful man in the world.

The one part that confused Aurelia was why, if she had been holding out for so many years, why is Rachel suddenly giving Monroe everything he needs? What changed? Aurelia stopped short as the truth hit her. _Danny_. Danny was the reason she started to spill her guts.

After a while Monroe must have realized that he was never going to get Rachel to talk. So he went after Ben, Rachel's husband. Since they worked together he must also know how to turn the power back on. But Monroe's men didn't account for Danny. After their short battle, Ben died. That obviously wasn't supposed to happen. So to save face, Monroe's men brought the next best thing – Rachel and Ben's son. When Rachel saw Danny, she must have known it was over. With the threat of her son's life dangling right in front of her, she has no choice. Monroe wouldn't hesitate to kill him. It was obvious from the short five minutes that Aurelia spent with her that Rachel would do anything to save him. The worst thing a person could do is underestimate the lengths a mother would go to save her son. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

**Danny's POV**

Danny woke up this morning on the complete opposite side of the bed, and completely disoriented. Yesterday's events hit him as soon as he woke up and he found himself looking around for the red-headed tornado that was thrown into his life yesterday. When he didn't immediately see her he flopped back down and stared at the ceiling. First, he found himself wondering where she was. Then he wondered why he cared. Then he found himself wondering if she was going to come back. He rolled over with a groan, frustrated with himself. It wasn't lost on him that Aurelia could be placed into his life to get information out of him, or to keep an eye on him.

His gut, however, was telling him that she had about as much control over her life right now as he did.

Yesterday had started off just like the past couple of days that he had been stuck here. Doing absolutely…nothing. He was stuck inside this room with no way out and a guard outside his door. Then Monroe had shown up and mentioned a present, which had his mind running through all the possible torture and pain that he could come up with.

And then… in had walked the red-headed tornado. The first thing he actually noticed was her deep red hair. Then he saw the rest of her and his mind went blank. It wasn't hard to guess what she was here for, and the realization of the lengths Monroe would go to was mind blowing. Like an idiot he had briefly tried to protest, but then Monroe had left and she was reaching up to let her hair down as she sauntered toward him. He was paralyzed, looking down at her. He briefly noticed that she had a spattering of freckles across her nose and doe-like eyes that were a striking gray before she had stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

He felt the soft touches of her small hands on his chest and then the startling rush of pleasure the touch of her lips on his had brought and all he could think was _more._ He pulled her closer with more force than he realized and deepened the kiss, encouraged by her gasp of surprise. He couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her body, everything was just drowning him in a wave of fiery pleasure. He was instantly hard within a matter of seconds. Her hands threaded into his hair and clenched. The sharp burst of pain broke through the wave and Danny realized what he was doing. He wrenched backwards in an effort to put some distance between them.

Looking back on it, there was a small part – maybe a large part, he grudgingly realized – that hadn't wanted to stop, that wished that he hadn't. But he knew it was the right thing to do, especially when she said she was being forced to sleep with him.

Not only had she kissed him, but had also taken him down rather easily, begged him not to go to Monroe, and was there for him at one of his weakest moments. Like he said – tornado.

The strangest part of his whole evening was when she had begged him not to go to Monroe and tell him that she didn't have to do this. He knew she didn't have a choice but he didn't realize the terror that she had felt at the consequences if she didn't do what was asked of her. He had felt such a rush of protectiveness for her that he literally had to stop and take a breath. Charlie had always called him sensitive, but really he had known this girl for 10 minutes. What was it about her that had him so completely caught up on her?

His head flopped to the side as the door opened, and when he saw it was Aurelia he sat up so fast he strained his neck. Embarrassed, he rubbed his neck as he peeked at her but he needn't have worried. She wasn't even looking at him as she set down a tray of food on the table next to the bed. He eagerly drank her in while she was distracted. She was wearing a different outfit today, a pearly white dress with thick straps that ended a couple of inches above her knee. It showed off her tight, fit body yet somehow made her look like an angel.

"You look nice," he commented as he watched her set up the food.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him briefly. "Oh thanks, Candice got to me this morning as I was coming up with your food."

"Candice?" Danny asked as he reached for a piece of fruit

"My sex mentor," she answered. Danny choked on his strawberry at her response, but a quick look at her made him realize she wasn't joking. In fact, he frowned, she seemed completely out of it. Her motions were mechanical and her gaze was completely blank.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to touch her wrist. Her eyes flickered up to meet his. "What's wrong?" Her eyes flickered away and then back to meet his. She seemed indecisive for a minute before sighing and moving to sit next to him. Her strawberry scent reached his nose again - how did she manage to smell so good – and he had to move over a little so he could think.

"I went to see your mother this morning," she blurted out.

Danny's jaw flopped open. "You did what?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"I saw your mother this morning."

"I – you – but- we hadn't even finished talking about that last night!"

"Keep your voice down," she hissed with a glance at the door.

"We didn't come up with a plan yet," he hissed back, making an effort to be quieter. "You could have been seen, or caught or-"

"Well, I wasn't-"

"-it was extremely stupid and reckless!"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it! It doesn't matter anyway, it's over and I wasn't caught."

Danny glowered at her, pissed that she would take a risk like that in a place like this. Anything could have happened.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to give you five seconds to get over this. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Better?"

A muscle jumped in Danny's jaw. "I'm fine. So what happened? How did you sneak in to see her?"

"I swiped a maid's uniform from the closet, convinced your mom's maid she had to work in the kitchen's today and took her place. Piece of cake."

He gaped at her. "And that half-assed plan worked?"

"Of course it worked! Just yesterday I was one of them, they don't have any reason to be suspicious." She grinned. "I know. I'm a genius."

He ignored that. "And how was she? My mother?"

"She's worried about you, of course. But physically she's fine." He nodded, seemingly relieved. Aurelia hesitated. "Hey Danny, do you remember what your parents did before the power went out?"

He frowned at the random question. "Not really. I was only two at the time of the blackout. Why do you ask?"

"When I was talking to your mom… Monroe came in."

"_What-_"

"Before you freak out again, I hid under the bed and he never knew I was there. Besides, that's not the point."

"No?" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Then what is?"

"I found out why you're here. Why they wanted your dad."

Danny's entire body tensed. "And?"

"Monroe thinks he was working on something before the power went out. Something that could potentially turn it back on."

Danny snorted, his upper body relaxing back into the pillows. "My dad? Working on something like that? There's no way, he was just a regular guy."

She just looked at him, her voice careful. "Your mom told Monroe that if he wanted to turn the power back on he needed to find twelve pendants."

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Your mother is one of the few people on this planet who knows how to turn it back on. She wasn't spilling her guts to Monroe, so he went to get your dad. You intervened, things… happened, and they took you instead."

"If my mom knows how to turn on the power why hasn't she yet?"

"I don't know, I couldn't even begin to guess how a necklace could turn the power back on. But what I do know is that Monroe already has one, I saw it yesterday morning during breakfast. And I do know that if Monroe's the one to turn the power back on we're all fucked."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe any of this. What do we do now?"

She hesitated again, torn. "I'm leaving. I'm getting out of this place, I can't just sit here doing nothing while Monroe grows more powerful."

"You're going to try and escape?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I've told you before Sunshine, I'm not going down without a fight!" She got off the bed and began pacing, gesturing wildly with her hands. "We can't let him have the power to turn the lights back on. He'll slaughter everybody in his path in order to get what he wants, hell, look at what he's done already! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had the blood of all those people on my hands. Knowing that I had the opportunity to do something about it and I didn't? What kind of person would that make me?"

"Hey, Aurelia, calm down," Danny tried to interrupt, sliding off the bed. "Stop, Lia, look at me!" He grabbed her wrist as she began to pace the other way and whirled her around to face him. "You have to calm down or the guard will hear you. Just relax, we'll figure something out."

Her fierce gray eyes blinked up at him, then softened. Her hands grasped his, linking their fingers together. His heart skipped a beat at her closeness. "Come with me, Danny. We could get out of here together."

He was momentarily distracted by her full pink lips before he looked away. "I don't know. I just found my mom after ten years… and my sister's coming for me, I saw her on the train on the way here-"

"You have a sister?" She interrupted, untangling their hands and beginning to pace again.

"Yeah, her name's Charlie, and she's close by-"

"Oh no, this isn't good. This is really bad."

"Why-"

"Think about it Daniel. Why are you here?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "You're leverage. Your mom has held out for ten years, now you show up and she's telling Monroe everything he wants to know. If your sister was here he'd have double the leverage and then we wouldn't stand a chance. All he'd have to do is threaten to torture or kill one of you and she'll sing like a bird."

Danny's chest grew heavy as the truth of that hit him. He was not only the reason that his father died, but he was now the reason Monroe knew how to turn the power back on. A rush of determination filled him. He didn't want to be the cause of the world's destruction, he didn't want to be the younger kid that everyone had to look after and save. It was time he grew up. It was time he took his life into his own hands. "How do we get out of here?" He asked her.

She stopped pacing, and turned to him surprised. "You mean you'll come with me?"

"Sure, why not," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Sounds fun."

With a happy laugh she skipped over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Almost immediately, she stepped back again with an embarrassed grin. "Sorry. I tend to get a little over excited sometimes."

There were so many thoughts and emotions running through Danny's head that he couldn't focus on any of them, except for one. Here he was in the middle of enemy territory, with a girl that he had just met yesterday who had managed to change everything. He didn't know if they would make it out alive, he didn't even know what tomorrow would bring. He just knew that right now, in this moment he was happy. For once in his life he was going to do what _he_ wanted. Something that he'd been wanting to do since she walked in the door. So, focusing on that thought, he cradled the back of Aurelia's neck with his right hand and brought her lips to meet his.

**Well, was it worth the wait? Review and let me know what you think, or any suggestions you might have! I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
